


My Name From Your Lips (As a Blessing, As a Curse)

by NoctisXit



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Courting Rituals, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisXit/pseuds/NoctisXit
Summary: "Come and find me when you are ready, my king."
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	My Name From Your Lips (As a Blessing, As a Curse)

Grimmjow felt the disturbance in his territory before he saw the creature responsible for the sudden change of reiryoku that surrounded his forests, always steady and with no big source of spiritual pressure, aside from him, of course. He was the strongest thing prowling through this lands, there was a reason why the local humans raised temples in his name and practiced rites and celebrations to offer him sacrifices in exchange of protection and respect for their feeble existences, Grimmjow usually didn't mind them, they were weak and intransigent for his immortality, but he accepted the cult created in his honor because it brought light to his place as king of the villages and districts that surrounded the South. Prestige and recognition was, after all, important when facing against the other spirits that had grown strong enough to claim sentience and seize control over territories. 

Among them, the _gods_ of humanity _, Espadas,_ as they have taken to call themselves, there was only one rule: The strong rule, the weak follow. And Grimmjow was no weakling, by those, he ruled this land. 

He smiled with pride, pausing his thoughts as he approached the clearing where he had felt the new source of power, whoever had been dumb enough to trespass, being for espionage or murder, would regret their desicion about going so batantly against him. He wondered, idly, if this was another of Nnoitra's assassins trying to take him out behind the door, it wouldn't be the first time he tried to do that, in an attempt to expand his territory after getting rid of him, this was, however, the first time he sended someone incompetent enough to not even disguise themselves upon stepping to his lands. It had been so batantly _idiotic,_ downright _suicidal,_ that Grimmjow had felt compelled to take out the 'threat' hinself instead of sending one of his Fracciones to do it for him. 

Besides, he had been aching for a good fight for a while now, his bones heavy for the lack of real usage, teeth longing for a piece of flesh to bite through. 

Finally, he stopped, hidden by the foliage of a tree, that helped to keep him out of the pale rays of moonlight, he took the time to eye the being standing at the middle of the clearing. 

It… he was no demon, like the murderers sent his way usually were, for what he could tell, this was no human also, even if his appearance presented him as nothing more than that. Grimmjow knew there was more, though, for the heady pressure of energy surrounding the youngman. 

Fleetingly, Grimmjow thought he appeared to glow like sunshine and gold, but that was probably just the impression left by the bright orange that colored his hair, long and wild, and the way his eyes glowed, between hazel and honey. 

Beautiful. 

Almost without noticing, Grimmjow jumped out of his hiding spot, landing mutely, still the figure turned away from the tree they have been touching, to look at him in surprise, strands of hair flowing along the silks and fabrics covering the body of the man, Grimmjow realized the oddity of the back being left uncovered by the fine clothing, but decided to focus on that later, mainly after he had solved the mystery of the creature standing in front of him. 

"Oi," He started, mouth curving maliciously, words slow "Do you have a dead wish?" The stranger appeared to be taken aback by his words, eyes going wide before a scowl took hold of the entirety of his features. 

"Not particularly" He answered finally, tone annoyed and unamused "You offering to take me out or something?" He asks, mocking, in a way Grimmjow hasn't heard in a long time.

The Espada really can't help but laugh at the audacity and stupidity of this mysterious fool, he just hopped he really proved to be half the challenge he was presenting himself as. Wordlessly, Grimmjow moves forward, standing infront of the other creature before he can react, grabbing him by the neck and pressing him against the bark of the tree behind him, the wood splinters at the force of the impact, and the man with orange hair chokes in a sound of surprise. Grimmjow sneers at him, all aggression and murder "Why don't you tell me?" 

The youngman looks directly at him, defiant and angry, and his eyes flash into almost a yellow color before he starts to struggle, despite having to fight to even take a small bit of air to his lungs, Grimmjow almost finds it pitifull, but he admires the fire the other is putting into it, it's really kind of charming, and _addictive,_ like holding a flame. Grimmjow wonders if the man will taste like smoke and sunlight, he ignores the increasing flailing of arms and legs and focuses on the shoulder that had been uncovered by the constant movements of his current prey, he smiles, vicious and wicked, and decides to find out by having a taste himself, he leans closer to the uncovered flesh, nuzzling against the creature, feeling him shudder and tense, to then start moving more erratically against him when he feels the trail left behind by the wandering tongue that had come out to get the first tentative taste of skin, when pinpricks of teeth started to sink in, Grimmjow felt a hand finally manage to grab hold of one of the horns adorning his head, janking roughly to move him back and then a fist impacts on the side of his head, accompanied by a flare of reiatsu so strong, he felt he might choke around it. 

Grimmjow stumbles backwards, stunned, looking in surprise at the disheveled form of the man looking at him, indignated and furious. 

"Want to try that again, you bastard!?" He hollers, and it's attractive and all kinds of tempting, this has been the first time Grimmjow had felt so acutely the sting of a punch, and he finds himself desperately aching for another taste of that, of this stranger's touch and skin and defiance. 

"Yes!" He finally answers back, in a growl, launching himself forward once more, and he might have hallucinated the pleased gleam that appeared to shine in hazel eyes before he was met head on with a flare of power as strong as the last one. 

They continue to fight, and it feels as much as a dance as it those a chase, since they are almost soaring through the lands of his territory as the hours pass, exchanging cuts and bruises and energy. Grimmjow feels drunk on power and delirium by the end of it, almost enough for him to approach and step out of his lands and into the start of what he recognized to be a circle. 

_A fae circle._

Grimmjow stops, frozen in place, seeing the edge of the rocks that signaled the start of the place, pulsing in reiryoku, he wondered when they had managed to deviate and find something so well hidden from the eyes of everyone. And, finally, he took sight of the way his prey descended slowly from the sky, as some sort of angel, looking wild and messed up, dripping blood and reeking off of Grimmjow's scent, inside the circle. The Espada made a sound of disbelief, almost stepping forward himself, arm outstretched as if attempting to pull the other out of the danger. 

Except he caught sight of the wings fluttering lightly and encompassing the figure of the other, pretty and tantalizing.

And as mocking as the smile now plastered in the face of his prey. _Again._

"Not so high and mighty now, _Grimmjow?"_ The question feels like insult to an injury, and Grimmjow is appalled and high on pleasure in the same breath, his senses feel encompased and controlled and he is terrified because he knows of the power behind names and how the other spirit had him fully at his mercies now that he was on his own lands and with the sound of his identity between his lips and everything in that moment resumes to hair bright like the dying sun and eyes shiny and pretty and rotten, and it's all him. 

_Him. Him. Him!_

Grimmjow howls, stumbles forward, stops a mere inch away from crossing the line of no return and reaching the prize now forbidden to him. And the creature is scowling, acts almost guilty and sheepish as he takes a step back as well, and it feels like torture and also reprieve. And then the other is smiling again, hand raising until it manages to grab hold of the one Grimmjow had kept outstretched, and he is stepping forward again, moving the hand until it's resting against one of his cheeks, and he closes his eyes, shudders the same way Grimmjow does, and then he speaks again. 

"Come and find me," He begins, almost desperate "Ask for Ichigo" He adds hurriedly, tone quiet, in a sign of trust and good faith, in _him,_ Grimmjow realizes deliriously, and then he is stepping away, letting go of Grimmjow's hand and taking flight away from him "Come and find me when you are ready, my king." He says finally, daring, and dissapearing between the shadows. 

And Grimmjow feels confused and high on power and adoration, trembling, and so very _hungry._

_He aches._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited but it's already late! Please accept it.


End file.
